One Hidden Love
by MelodyRinn
Summary: Rena was an ordinary girl who was determine to give all her best for those around her. But... Something happened as she joined the military. One mistake. One regret. And one hidden love.


So this is one shot. I tried to put everything in one chapter so enjoy lol..

Rena: Night Watcher (15) she's human btw.

Raven: Blade Master (17)

Rena's POV:

"Sis! Hurry, they're coming soon," my little sister called out as I quickly threw the paper in the box and ran downstairs. I took my little sister's hand and walked her outside. I picked her up and let her down on a wooden box outside our door. "When are they coming?" She impatiently asked as she looked at me with those excited limerick eyes of hers.

"Soon, Amelia," I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Oh there they are!" Amelia shrieked and stood on her tip toes. I looked at the direction she was pointing and noticed that a group of man was going to this way. I had also stood on my tip toes and stared ahead over the big crowd and at the big group. As the soldiers on the front line passed by, one of them caught my attention.

I always watch him pass through this road. I don't really know but something about him that interest me. He wore a white cloak and black pant with a sword strapped by his side. He was one of the main captain in the military, Raven. No one ever know his last name, nor his past. He also seemed to carry too much on his back... too much responsibility for a guy at such a young age.

"Sis! I wanna join the military someday," Amelia exclaimed.

"Yea... Keep wishing," I chuckled.

"Sis meanie," she pouted. Amelia was only 6, so she doesn't know what the soldiers are facing in reality.

"Alright, come on," I pulled on her arm for her to get inside the house after the last soldier had passed. We'd been in war with Altera for the last 4 years and the soldiers would still brought back no progress. The soldiers always passed this path about 2 times a months. Everytime they came back, there would always be someone injured or some lifeless bodies, readied to be return to their family.

Amelia would always questioned me about whether we would win or not, and as usual, I would say I don't really know. But in reality, the results of soldiers returning home dead and injured were the answer to the question.

_We are losing the war. _

But no one ever know what will happen... Only time will...

* * *

2 days later

"Sis! Look!" Amelia said as she pointed toward the gate. The soldiers had returned. But this time was even worse. There were more dead than injured.

"This is bad, are the captain the only one not injure? Does he even do anything?" One of the murmured to the other. I switched my gaze from the bodies on the cart and looked over to the front line. They were right. The captain was the only one who weren't injured. But he was the captain, of course he would have more skills than other... Right?

I averted my gaze back on the other soldiers. The sight was so bitter and awful that I had to stop myself from crying out loud. I wanted to help them. I don't want any more people to sacrifice their life.

I _want_ to be stronger... _Much_ stronger...

* * *

I stared down at the food as I held the spoon in my hand.

"Rena what's wrong?" My dad spoke up from the seat next to me. "You haven't eaten anything for the past 4 minutes."

I bit my bottom lip and tighten my hand around the spoon. I was scared to say this. But... I had already made my decision.

"I-I..." I started but somehow the words won't come out. After a moment of taking in a deep breath, I spoke up again. "I'm going to join the military."

.

.

.

The silence filled the room until I flinched slightly as the cup was dropped and shattered as my parents froze.

"Rena..." My mom mumbled, but stopped as if she couldn't say anything else.

"What are you saying?" My dad asked. "Are you joking?" I turned my gaze away from him and looked down on the table before I shook my head softly. "You... You can't possibly..." He stood up from the chair. "Rena, don't you know what's going on right now!?"

"I know that, but if nobody chose to do this, then we would lose the war."

"Then let somebody else do it then!" He pleaded and shook my shoulder, as if trying to put me back to my senses, or to woke me up from a nightmare. But I was already wide awake. "You don't have to."

"I know that, but I want to be able to make my own decision," I said. I looked up at him and a strange feeling hit my chest. He was crying. I hated myself for making him like that, but, the decision was already made and I won't go back on it. I smiled, "Dad please? I'll be fine. I might not be the perfect daughter you wanted. But I only ask this for myself, and I won't regret making it."

He looked at me before his eyes traveled to mother. I didn't really know what happened but the next thing that he said made me feel relieved.

"A-alright... If that's the decision you made." He wiped away the tears on his face. His words sounded forceful, and he had hesitated when he said that. I knew he didn't want to say. But like he had once said before, he want his children to be able to have a good future. But if no one chose this path, Hamel would no longer be existed. "But promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"You would stay alive."

"I will."

I knew exactly why I had decided to do this. I knew what my goal was, and I won't go back on this decision.

* * *

1 month later

"Alright, for the newbies, we had trained all month, so get your head straight and good luck." Those were the first words we received from the captain once we step foot into the large landscape.

And there we goes, heading toward the battlefield. It had been a month since I had left home. My skills had been recognized and I was accepted. This was our first battle, and we had been chosen to be in the front line, _with_ Raven. I had never actually talk to him since he wasn't responsible for training us. But except for that one time...

* * *

_ It was during lunch, I was sitting with a friend I made, Lime. She was showing me a pin her sister had gave her before she left until a guy - more like an idiot to me - came and snatched away the pin in her hand. _

_"Hey! Give it back!" Lime slammed her hands on the table and stood up abruptly from her chair. _

_"Ha, what do you even do with these? You can barely hold a weapon," he smirked before walked back to his table. Lime stood there and clenched her hands into fists. We weren't allow to fight in the cafeteria, as well as any other place beside the training room. _

_Speaking of which, I had never saw Lime use a weapon before. Instead of swords, she used body technics to fight. I noticed that she carried a bow with her, but she rarely use it. She said it was for good luck, so if it broke, that means her luck are dead. The only reason she got in was because her skills were beyond excellent. She had been in the military for 4 years and she was only 5 years older than me. _

_Since I can't stand Lime being treated like that, I laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled before stood up and walked over to his table. Swiftly, I picked up the bowl of soup he had and dumped it on his head._

_ "WHAT THE-!?" He gasped and tried to take the bowl off. But I quickly walked behind him and tipped his chair back, the legs shot out from under the chair and he went down with a satisfying crash. The people around erupted in a fit of laughter before the whistle went off on the other side of the room. _

_"Oh shit!" I exclaimed before I took the pin, ran back to Lime, grabbed her wrist, and escaped before the guards came. We ran into a nearby training area before we stopped and tried to catch our breath. _

_Suddenly, Lime burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHHAHAHA THAT WAS GREAT!" Lime held her stomach. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" I smiled before handed her back the pin. _

_"Mhm, we're so getting in trouble though."_

_ "Yea we're screw. Oh and maybe next time you could use a pen to draw a mustache on him and put a little something like 'Shithead' on his forehead and-." _

_"Hey quiet it down." A voice suddenly spoke up from behind me, causing me to jumped up in surprise and my heart nearly skipped a beat._

_ "C-captain!" Lime stuttered as she stood up straight. I turned around and saw a guy with black, messy hair in a white cloak._

_ "I can't even get some peace..." He mumbled. _

_"I-uh-" Lime tried to apologize but suddenly a guard appeared from behind us. _

_"You two! Are you the one who cause ruckus in the cafeteria!?" He bellowed as I froze and Lime let out a shriek._

_ "No, they've been with me the whole time," Raven suddenly said as he shot the guard an irritated look. "Got a problem with these 2?" _

_"N-no, I'm sorry Captain Raven!" He gave a quick bow before ran away. Apparently, Raven was the most stern and scary captain they had ever had._

_ Raven scratched his head before let out a yawn before his eyes suddenly landed on me. _

_"Are you the newbie?" He asked._

_ "Y-yes sir," I replied._

_ "What's your name?"_

_ "Rena Blazeheart." _

_"Lime, how did it goes with the sword?" He questioned as he turned toward Lime._

_ "Awful," Lime mumbled. _

_"Guess there's no help then." He let out a yawn before waved us away. "Go away now. I still need to catch up on sone hours of sleep. Hanna was such a bitch yesterday."_

_ I walked away with Lime, but glancing back a few times. _

_"What does he mean by that?" I asked._

_"Hanna?" She run ahead before did a quick flip._

_"Yea."_

_"Hanna is a swordsmith, she always ask him to get the equipment for her."_

_"Oh."_

_"Why? Did you thought they have sex or something?" She laughed._

_"N-no. I just never thought he help with those stuff."_

_"Captains are still human. So why not?"_

_His voice was cold and demanding... He was more different than I imagined then..._

* * *

"Rena! Good luck!" Lime smiled and waved at me before she ran over straight into the enemies. She did a quick Slide Double Kick before she did a Reflective Kick. Since Altera was a country full of technologies, the soldiers are robots called Nasods. That was part of why the battles were going downhill. The Alterians would kept producing the Nasods to took over Hamel and the wave were nonstop.

I turned my attention away from Lime and back toward the battle. I ran toward a nearby Nasods before I did a quick Fatality and Furious Engage with my sword, which was known as Erendil. Nearby, I noticed Raven was fighting a huge group of Nasods at once. I admired for how strong he was.

As we continued fighting, I noticed there were many wounded. So I went over and tried to help them escape. I hadn't even noticed how many there were until I was surrounded. I quickly took out my bow and used Gliding Strike to opened myself an escape. But it was quickly closed up. So this time, I used Gliding Strike before performed Furious Engage. One of the Nasod's blade got me and opened up a wound in my arm.

As a Nasod appeared next to me, I tried to use Erendil to block the strike but failed as the were spreading pain throughout my body. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a guy in white cloak had blocked the strike with his sword. He pushed the Nasod's blade back and got it off guard before slashing multiple times at it. As he finished the last strike, without saying anything, he left for the next target. I stared in awe at how strong and protective he was toward his comrades.

I clenched my teeth and my grip on Erendil tighten. I remembered the reason why I had joined this in the first place. It was because I want to get stronger and protect those around. I took out the green handkerchief I always carry around and wrapped the cloth around the wound. Once it was all set, I ran back into battle again.

"Rena! Behind you!" A voice called out and, without giving it any thought, I responded to it by jumped up and backflip away once I landed.

"Thanks Lime!" I looked over and smiled at her gratefully, who was watching me. I swift did an Assault Kick and a Rising Falcon. But I didn't noticed the Nasod nearby that was raising its blade and was about to strike. Unfortunately, after using those 2 skills, I had settled in a position that caused for me to unable to move fast, and my Erendil was on my other hand that was wounded.

"Rena!"

The blade was brought down and blood splashed all over the place.

But... That wasn't my blood. My eyes widen as my friend's body collapsed in front of me. Realized that the Nasod that had strike her was still there, I quickly slashed at it and sliced it in half. I ran back to my comrade's side and took off the cloth that I had wrapped around my wound before placed it on hers. The strike had left her a huge wound opened up on the side of her waist.

"L-Lime..." I gasped as tears filled my eyes. "N-no... It's all my fault."

"No it's not," Lime chuckled weakly. "It's alright." I placed the cloth over her wound but it was soon soaked in crimson red. Even so, the bleeding still hadn't stop. I desperately tried to stop the bleeding but I was getting more scared as time passed.

"Rena..." Lime murmured as she placed her hand over mine. I looked up at her and she forced a smile. "It's alright, I won't make it."

"W-what are you saying!? Y-you will make it! You have to!" I screeched and my voice raised up without meaning to. I don't want to lose her, we had been through a lot together and she can't just leave me now.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching us and I glanced up. Raven kneeled down on Lime's other side and stared at her wound.

"Hey, finish this war for me will ya?" She chuckled softly as she turned her head toward him. Raven stayed silence. His expression were still the same as same as always; stern, scary, and unreadable. But after a moment, he spoke up.

"Thanks for all your hardwork, Lime."

She smiled and looked up at the sky. "I don't regret making this choice. Thank you... It was good working with you for the last 4 years. And you, too, Rena, I'm glad I met you." All I could do was stared at her, unable to say anything due to the feeling that was overwhelming me. "Be more careful next time will ya?"

She gave one last sigh before she closed her eyes and her body went lifeless. The last breath was sucked out of her and her smile faded. I let go of the cloth that was drenched in blood and stood up.

_ Time... Only time will know... _

I grabbed Erendil and slowly walked away.

_ We can't stop time, but time can stop us. How unfair was that?_

I ran back into battle and tried to kill as many as I can. I don't want anymore lives to be wasted but one had been destroy because of me.

_How... Why... Am I... So... Helpless?_

I continued fighting and soon, my body had lost control of its own. But I don't care anymore. What was the whole point of joining the military to protect other lives when a live had been wasted, trying to protect me?

_Did I... Really... Made the wrong choice? In the end, am I not strong enough? Why can't I... Do.. Anything?_

* * *

After we destroyed all the Nasods that were there, we came back to our place and rested. There weren't that many people die, but there were a lot of injured. I walked back to my room and closed the door. I received many bruises from and wounds from the fight, but I didn't bother to treat it. I can't even feel anything, so what was the point?

Erendil and the bow dropped out of my hand as I leaned against the door and let myself sank down on the floor. My vision went blurry as the tears kept coming out. I can't seem to stop it either.

_I don't know if this was the right decision I had made. _

_But... __After abandoned everything..._

_Going backwards... __Or stop moving forward, __for me was already..._

_Impossible._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I took a deep breath before wiped away all of the tears. I didn't want to give anyone bad impression of me so I quickly straightened myself up.

"W-who it is?" My voice came out more shaky than I thought.

"Raven." The voice answered through the door and my hand hesitated on the knob. Somehow just hearing his voice, it made me want to cry again.

"Do... Do you need something?" I asked through the close door.

"Open the door."

"W-why?" Then I quickly thought of an excuse. "I'm... Changing. I'm changing!"

"Hurry up then."

Then somehow I wasn't able to held myself back, so I rested my forehead against the door and started sobbing again. It seemed like my sob actually got through the door so he called out again.

"Rena! Open the damn door."

"But... I don't want to," I forced the words out, the words came out almost close to a whisper, but it got through to him.

"It's an order!"

But I ignored him and sat myself down against the door again. I didn't really want to meet anyone at the moment. Even if he said it was an order, I'll deal with the consequences later.

But suddenly, the door swung opened, knocking me flat on the ground.

"Next time, just open the fucking damn door," he grunted and stepped in before he closed the door behind him. I pushed myself off of the ground and stood up.

"If you don't need anything, please _leave_." That came out harsher than I intended to.

"I need you to treat your wounds and forget what happen today."

I stared at him. I can't believed what he had just tell me to do. "What do you mean by forget? Didn't you see what happened today? How could you just tell me to forget!?"

"Remembering things will only get in the way of your work, so if you don't want to get kill, then forget what happen today."

"What's wrong with me getting kill...? I should've die today anyway. If it weren't for me, Lime wouldn't ha-." The air was knocked out of me as Raven turned me around, pinned my wrists behind my back and shoved me roughly against the wall. I flinched due to the wounds and struggled to get out of his grasp. But he held me in place, his grip was so strong that my wrists felt like it was going to break.

"Right. So your life is as worthless as a piece of crap," he hissed into my ears. "But why did Lime saved you? Did you think she thinks that way too? If you treasure your friend and her sacrifices, then don't even once. Not even _once_. To think that your life is not worth living." I froze.

"Listen to me and forget what happened today," his voice had gotten a lot softer. "How did you think I felt when my comrades was slaughtered? When they were return home dead?" he paused and I felt him rested against my shoulder, and I let him. His grip had also gotten loose and not as tight as before. "Remembering... Would only bring pain and sadness..." I thought his whisper had gotten a lot sadder and all I could do was just stay there...

I was shocked at his words, I had never imagine for him to act this way. I had always thought he was cold and hard to approach.

After a moment of staying in that position, he pulled away and released my wrists. "Now if you finish blaming yourself, get your body treated and healed up just in case they started the next fight." Raven's voice had turned back to normal; cold and demanding.

As I slowly recovered from what just happened, I walked toward my bed and sat down. His words made me realized that I shouldn't have lower myself down and protect this life of mine, just like how Lime had protect me. I was thankful that he was here.

But at the same time, I was wondering what exactly had happened in his past... And that change in his personality, I... I wanted to see more of those. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to protect him just like how he had protected me. And... And...

_ I want... To... Stay by his side._

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of the door knocking. Lazily, I sat myself up and walked over before I unlocked it. The door opened by itself and there stood Raven dressed in a white T-shirt and black pant. My eyes widen before I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, wondering if it was just my imagination.

"Oi, did you get yourself treated?" He frowned.

"Yes," I nodded. Then before I could say anything else, he stepped forward and put his hand on my forehead, pushing it backwards so that he could get a better look. "W-w-what are you-?" I mumbled as I tried to hide my embarrassment, looking everywhere I could put my gaze on except for his face. I just hope that my blush won't show too much.

"There are scratches on your face and you don't even bother to put some bandages on it." He frowned at me.

"I was suppose to...?" I accidentally wondered out loud. He sighed before he let go of me and closed the door behind him.

"Go sit on the chair," he said before he crossed over to my drawer and pulled out the first aid kit. He took out the bandages and placed it over my scratches. Then he stared at my arm and raised an eyebrow. "Really... So you call this treated?" He lifted my arm up a little bit and motioned at the wound. I had managed to get it to stop bleeding but I didn't bother to put any bandages over it.

I only did a quick shrug and he sighed.

He took out some white bandages and started working on it. As I watched him, I noticed that he looked really cute, despite his expression. He always had on that poker face. His hazel eyes contained the darkness in his heart, and his scar contained the regrets in his past.

_ I really would just wish that I could stay by his side... I wanted for him to trust me..._

_ I'll carry all of it for him... No matter how many. _

* * *

3 weeks later

I took a piece of paper and a pencil and quickly scribbled down something. After I was done, I stared at it and bit my bottom lip. Then I folded it and put it in my pocket before headed out. Once again, I walked toward the battlefield as I readied my bow and Erendil.

As we waited for the enemies to show up, Raven stood at a nearby tree and stared out into the open. Nervously, I approached him.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he replied as his gaze still locked on the hill.

"Raven... I have a request." This time, he turned and looked at me. I hesitated once I stared into those eyes of his. My wish to stay by his side was overwhelming me, and I can't seem to hold it in any longer. I really wanted to tell him.

_But... Maybe..._

_ I think it was better to keep it to myself. _

Because, Raven had already have too much to carry and I can't just...

"Oh um... Nevermind," I smiled at him before taking a couple of steps backward, then I turned and broke into a run, back toward my group.

_This kind of thing... How could I possibly...? _

* * *

I quickly kicked a Nasod away before I used Fatality on a group of Nasods behind me. Somehow this battle was getting harder as more and more kept coming. Beside that, it seemed like they had produced a new type of Nasod, because this type can shoot bullets. I was getting exhausted as time passed. Suddenly, I noticed a comrade was about to get kill by the new type Nasod, I swiftly ran over and pushed her down to the ground before fired a Rail Stinger at that Nasod.

I stood up and before I could move on to the next target, the Nasod I had just shot down stood back up due to the fact that I was so careless that the arrow had missed it. I turned around just in time to see that it was aiming its gun straight at me.

"Rena!"

_I had never... Actually regret making this choice. I don't regret not telling him how I felt either... _

_The thing that would make you carry even more... How would I possible do it?... _

_But just please, oh please... Don't forget me._

* * *

Raven's POV:

The Nasods had started to retreated as I finished with the last one. The victory was our this time! We could ended this war if we kept up the spirit and fighting.

Feeling a little bit lighter, I walked back. But I stopped in my track as I saw a familiar body on the ground. I haven't seen her throughout the the fight, but I didn't thought that she had ended up here.

I walked toward her and looked down at her lifeless body. I bit my bottom lip before crouched down and lifted up her body. But something suddenly fell out and I stopped. I stared at the folded piece of paper before I picked it up and opened it.

After a few seconds, I chuckled before threw it away. I lifted her body up again and held her closed to me. I turned toward the sun horizon and let out a small smile.

"What a foolish girl... Your request... Isn't that big of a deal," I mumbled softly. "If only you could tell me that, I would've protected you..."

A single drop of tear streaked down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I kissed her forehead and walked back with her lifeless body in my arms.

* * *

_My only wish was to stay by your side _

_I will carry all of them for you _

_No matter how many..._

* * *

And I am done. This story gad been bothering me for a while so I decided to write it!

But I think my writing was crap this time lol... I tried to make it as sad as I can, but I don't think it work. But anyway, I think it's sad since I wrote this while listened to a sad song lol.. Sorry if some of the sentence doesn't makes sense or correctly written, I'll see it over later since I post this this at 2am in the morning Dx

I'm not even sure if it's romance or not. But there r some Rena x Raven I guess xD also sorry I know that BMxNW isn't a good pair. But I need someone who could use both sword and bow and someone who could use a sword instead of some super arm that breath fire x3


End file.
